deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Matt and Mello not Dead
I have just read your theory, and it is very well that it could have happened. Your theory is thought out extremely well, but there is always a chance that it could NOT have happened as well, and it could be that there may have just been a delay in the death sequence. But other than that I have looked at it (and read it all) and it seems logical to me. -S This page should be deleted. The theory is not possible. For one thing, Mello was never the owner of the Death Note. One of his mafia members owned the notebook. Even if Mello did own the notebook, Sidoh would have no reason to kill him, Ryuk says that the FIRST person to pick up the notebook that a shinigami drops will have his name written down in the shinigami's notebook. The one who dropped it was Ryuk, and the first person to pick it up was Ligh Yagami. Not only this, but Mello was NOT supposed to die that day. If Takada had not written his name down, he would have, let's say, 60 more years to live, since 80 years was his original life span. So if Sidoh had written his name down, he would have gotten those extra 60 years. As in, if the day before Takada wrote down Mello's name, Sidoh looked at Mello with his shinigami eyes, he would not see that Mello has only 1 day to live, he would see that he has 60 years to live, since that was his original life span. Not only this, but if someone has only 1 day left to live, they wouldn't need a shinigami to write their name down. It's like a timer, they're set to die at a certain time, not every death is caused by shinigami. If it's their time to die, they die, regardless of whether a shinigami writes their name down or not. Not only this, but Takada witnesses Mello dying of a heart attack, and we see Mello's corpse in the burning truck, and he doesn't try to escape. It was shows on the news that there was a suspect gunned down, i.e., Matt. If a hospital saw Matt, they would be able to connect the dots and find out that he was Takada's kidnapper. The news also says that they could not identify the body (Matt's body), and that they were still looking for Mello. If they had tried to identify Matt, this means they would have searched him for forms of identification, looked at his face, so they would have OBVIOUSLY been able to tell that he was faking his death. Matt is so confident when he gets out of the car that the cops won't shoot, but they do. Mello even says that he didn't expect that Matt would die, and apologizes. He obviously didn't have to fake for Takada, seeing as she couldn't even hear him. Mikazuki 22:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop adding to your theory please. Whoever is adding this again and again(96.3.111.101) please stop doing so your theory is incorrect as shown by the user who has explained why it is incorrect. If you must ....go make a story on the Death Note Fanon Wiki. Dremler 04:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC)